Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs
The Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs (PRT), also known as the Revolutionary Workers' Party, is a revolutionary communist party based around the principles of nationalism, Marxism and Juche: self-reliance. Stemming from a grassroots movement of trade unionists, ex-soldiers, intellectuals and labourers, the PRT promotes the idea of a prosperous communist state which will protect the working people from class traitors within Kanjor, and enemies across the seas. Party Structure The PRT is split into regional divisions, each with their own elected Regional Director. The Regional Directors are answerable to the First Secretary of the Regions, who is a member of the Politburo. The Politburo acts as the National Executive of the party, and is composed of the Party Chairman, the General Secretary, the Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau and the First Secretary of the Regions. The Politburo is elected at every Party Conference, which takes place every five years. The first official Party Conference took place in 2726. A Congress is called immediately if one of the Politburo retires, dies or is incapicitated in some way. The Party Chairman is the most powerful position in the party, and chairs the meetings of the Politburo. The General Secretary serves the Politburo, and decides which issues gain the most attention. They are the second-in-command to the Party Chairman. The First Secretary of the Regions heads the regional parties, and monitors the performance of the Regional Directors. They establish a link between the Politburo and the regional parties. They are the third most senior figure in the party. The Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau heads the party campaigns, and is in charge of electioneering. They are also responsible for the party's defence wing. They are the fourth most senior party figure. The Prefect of the Standing Committee oversees the Standing Committee, and acts as a whip in establishing a coherent party platform. They are also responsible for ensuring the loyalty of backbenchers in votes, and punishing rebels. They are the fifth most senior party figure. The Standing Committee is made up of representatives appointed by the Politburo, and act as the party's Front Bench. The members of the Standing Committee have usually served in some role of importance within the party, possess some technical knowledge or represent one of the party's outside organisations, such as the trade unions. Manifesto Excerpts CENTRALIZATION: a strong, central government and a powerful executive. CIVIL RIGHTS: Limited civil rights; the will of the majority is more important than the minority. ECOLOGY: Communal ecological exploits, that benefit the peasants and the rural proletariats. FOREIGN RELATIONS: Independence in foreign affairs; only the State can be relied upon, no allies or enemies. GOVERNMENT RESPONSIBILITIES: The government and the State are everything, and everything is born from it. The government is as responsible as its citizens are to it. MARKET: Self-reliance, autarky, a regulated market in the hands of the State. MILITARY: A powerful military elite, that uphold the Party and underpin the power of the State. MORALITY: Morals go hand in hand with the improvement of the people and the public will. RELIGION: Religion must never interfere with the guidance provided by the State. Juche The Juche Idea is the official state ideology of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs. It is usually translated as "independent stand" and the "spirit of self-reliance". According to Olivier Betrand's primary text, On the Juche Idea, the application of Juche in state policy entails the following: "The people must have independence in thought and politics, economic self-sufficiency, and self-reliance in defence. ''Policy must reflect the will and aspirations of the masses and employ them fully in revolution and construction. Methods of revolution and construction must be suitable to the situation of the country. The most important work of revolution and construction is molding people ideologically as communists and mobilising them to constructive action." Politburo Membership Party Congresses and Internal Party Elections '1st Party Congress (2726)' Key Pledge: To establish the party as the central opposition party Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (98.8%) (0%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (68.8%) (0%)(L) - Riccardo Blionche (24.6%) (0%)(J) - Aila Reime (6.6%) (0%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (82.3%) (0%)(J) - Eva Trieste (17.7%) (0%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (71.8%) (0%)(J) - Yannick Thomas (28.2%) (0%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '2nd Party Congress (2731)' Key Pledge: To capitalise on gains made since the previous Congress Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (99.1%) (+0.3%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (54.6%) (-14.2%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (45.4%) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (88.3%) (+6%)(J) - Eva Trieste (11.7%) (-6%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (69.4%) (-2.4%)(J) - Francois Deran (30.6%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '3rd Party Congress (2736)' Key Pledge: To establish the party as the party of government Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (98.1%) (-1%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (66.3%) (+11.7%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (33.7%) (-11.7%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (98.9%) (+10.6%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (57.1%) (-12.3%)(J) - Eva Trieste (42.9%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '4th Party Congress (2741)' Key Pledge: To continue with the communist reforms in government, and cement party's position Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (99%) (+0.9%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (73.3%) (+7%)(L) - Brigitte Bovary (26.7%) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (83.5%) (-15.4%)(J) - Francois Deran (16.5%) (L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eva Trieste (51.9%) (+9%)(L) - Jacques Fouillant (48.1%) (-9%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '5th Party Congress (2746)' Key Pledge: To rejuvenate enthusiasm for the party, and oust the Monarchists from office Party Chairman: - Brigitte Bovary (78.9%) (J) - Paul Durant (21.1%) (J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (74.5%) (+1.2%)(L) - Michelle Armoir (25.5%) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (84.3%) (+0.8%)(J) - Nikki St. Therese (8.9%) (L) - Yannick Thomas (6.8%) (L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eva Trieste (49.9%) (-2%)(L) - Jacques Fouillant (49.1%) (+1%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '6th Party Congress (2751)' Key Pledge: To focus on Presidential election victory Party Chairman: - Brigitte Bovary (62.4%) (-16.5%)(J) - Yannick Thomas (37.6%)(L) General Secretary: - Jacques Fouillant (52.1%) (J) - Eleanor Souvellent (47.9) (-26.6%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (81.9%) (-2.4%)(I) - Nikki St. Therese (18.1%) (+9.2%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eva Trieste (56.6%) (+6.7%)(L) - Michel Coutillard (43.4%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '7th Party Congress (2756)' Key Pledge: To win presidential re-election, and strengthen nationalisation programme Party Chairman: - Brigitte Bovary (90.6%) (+28.2%)(J) - Michel Coutillard (9.4%)(J) General Secretary: - Jacques Fouillant (53.8%) (+1.7%) (J) - Frederick Lestat (46.2) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (99.9%) (+18%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eleanor Souvellent (51.7)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (48.3%)(J) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Michelle Armoir (55.6%)(J) - Eva Trieste (39.9%)(L) - Yannick Thomas (15.9%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '8th Party Congress (2761)' Key Pledge: To outmaneuver the Monarchist opposition and maintain a strong position in elections Party Chairman: - Yannick Thomas (39.8%)(I) - Jacques Fouillant (32.1%)(J) - Eleanor Souvellent (26.3%)(L) - Jean Lombardy (1.8%)(L) General Secretary: - Eva Trieste (62.8%) (L) - Mirabel Saffoir (37.2%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Michelle Armoir (72.2%)(I) - Fanch Triomphe (27.8%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Paul Durant (53.8%)(J) - Frances Ellion (46.2%)(L) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Nikki St. Therese (59.6%)(L) - Michel Coutillard (29.6%)(J) - Frederick Lestat (10.8%) (J) _________________________________________________________________ '9th Party Congress (2766)' Key Pledge: To abolish the Monarchy Party Chairman: - Yannick Thomas (96.8%) (+57.1%)(I) General Secretary: - Eva Trieste (60.8%) (-2%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (39.2%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Michelle Armoir (76.4%) (+4.2%)(I) - Elaine Trudeau (23.6%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jean Lombardy (52.1%)(L) - Paul Durant (47.9%) (-5.9%)(J) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Nikki St. Therese (95.6%) (+36%)(L)